Léger dédoublement
by Neko no Yvee
Summary: Un Squalo victime d'une nouvelle arme créée par une famille mafieuse...sa pourait donner ça!
1. Prologue

Bon, pour les autres fics, je vais les finir, mais cette idée devait sortir, sinon impossible de continuer les autres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai eu du plaisir moi, à écrire le prologue!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et rigolade aussi ^^!

* * *

Léger dédoublement

Prologue

-Voii, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper cette mission de merde!

-La ferme déchet, tu vas le faire point.

-Ushishishi, ça va nous faire des vacances.

-Voii, ta gueule Bel.

Voilà comment Squalo se retrouva en mission. Il ne devait éliminer qu'une petite escouade qui restait dans les environs. Ce qu'ils foutaient là, ils voulaient tester un nouveau prototype.

Le second ne prit que son épée et est sorti d'un pas rageur. Pourquoi les missions de merde finissaient toujours pour lui? Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les gêneurs pour leur faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Il ne tarda pas à les trouver d'ailleurs, seulement le combat fut plus rude que prévus. Et Squalo eut du mal à tous les battre. Sauf qu'il ne vit pas un type dans son dos, le visant avec leur nouvelle arme, avec un sourire qui voulait à peu près tout dire, excepter ce qui se passa. Un grand flash en sorti et toucha l'argenté, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il fut certes touché, mais il était quand même en état de les battre. Bien sûr, quelques-uns prirent la fuite sans demander leur reste, trop surprit que leur arme n'aie pas eue d'effet.

Et ce fut une fois que ce fut fait, qu'il rentra, légèrement étourdit. En entrant dans le château, il fut pris d'un grand vertige et tomba inconscient sur le sol, sans avoir le temps de voir la maman de la Varia se précipiter vers lui. Il fut donc amené dans sa chambre et reçus les soins, inutile selon Lussuria, puisqu'il n'avait strictement rien.

Il ne resta pas très longtemps dans le coma, il ouvrit les yeux sur moi et oui, moi qui vous racontais ceci depuis le début, le regardait aussi étrangement qu'il me regardait. Il faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une réplique identique de soi en tout point. Bien sûr, je le fixais, mais disons que je ne tenais pas vraiment sur mes jambes, donc je m'écroulai dans un vacarme qui alarma Lussuria, qui arriva dans l'encadrement et resta surpris.

-Ma, ma~ Squa-chan, depuis quand tu as un frère jumeau...mmh, je dirais plus un jeune frère. Ah, le petit cacheter.

- Voii, je n'ai jamais eu de frère. Il est apparu quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il n'était pas là avant.

Je le regardai, surpris, alors comme cela il savait que je venais tout juste de naître. Étant donné que oui, j'étais le résulta de cette arme expérimentale sans pouvoir le dire, je n'avais que quelque minute. On pouvait facilement dire que j'étais un nouveau né, sauf que j'avais le corps d'un adolescent et que je ressemblais trait pour trait à Squalo maintenant. Et à la différence, j'avais des fringues sur le dos, soit un chandail blanc un trop grand et un jean bleu pâle qui semblait très vieux.

* * *

Squalo : VOII, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi la victime de cette putain d'arme!

Bah, parce que sinon la fic ne marche pas, donc pas le choix, c'est toi ou c'est rien U.U

Lussuria : Ma, ma~ Sua-chan calme-toi!

D'accord avec la maman de la Varia...

À la prochaine si je ne suis toujours pas en rondelle!


	2. Chapter I

Bien, comme j'ai plein d'idée et que je suis incapable d'écrire autre chose que ce que j'ai en tête eh bien voilà la suite! Pour les autres, ne vous en faites pas, elles vont bientôt avoir leur suite!

À prendre en note que les écris entre ``...`` sont les pensées de Squalo et que ce qui est entre *...* sont celle de la copie du second!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et rigolade aussi ^^!

* * *

Léger dédoublement

Chapitre I

Bon, résumons la situation, je suis sur le sol, incapable de me tenir debout moi-même et personne n'a le culot de me déposer ailleurs. Faut dire aussi qu'ils sont trop abasourdi par ce qui s'est passé, parce que oui, Squalo leur avait dit ce qui était arrivé. À grand renfort de cris et de ''Voii'', mais bon, ensuite c'est vers moi qu'on s'est tourné.

-Ma, ma~ alors, mon petit tout va bien où tu as mal quelque part.

*Mais oui, comme si j'avais vraiment mal quelque part...on peut avoir de l'aider pour être sur un endroit confortable...* Bien sûr, ce n'était que mes pensées, pas des paroles concrète et pourtant Squalo eut l'air de les avoir parfaitement entendu. Il me regarda surpris, bizarrement, je pouvais la sentir sa surprise. ''Voii, comment ça ce fait que je peux entendre tes pensées gamin''*Peut-être parce que je suis une partie de toi...*

Il fit cependant un truc qui me surpriset je suis sûr qu'il le ressentit lui aussi. Mais il ne le démontra pas, il se tourna vers Lussuria et lança clairement.

-Voii, j'entends ses pensées...c'est quoi ce délire.

-Ma, ma~ Squa-chan, tu ne peux pas entendre ces pensées.

-Il en a marre d'être sur le sol...

J'hochai la tête pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire et je retrouvai quelques instants plus tard sur un truc bien douillet. J'eus un soupire de bien être accompagné d'un petit sourire, qui rendit septique la maman de la Varia.

La question se pose, comment je savais tout ça. C'était simple, tout ce que celui dont j'étais le modèle réduit savait, je le savais aussi. Mais bon, pour l'heure, je ne pouvais même pas faire un pas. *Comme un bébé qui vient de naître quoi...* ''Tu viens de penser quoi là...'' Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil un peu rageur, quoi il n'avait pas compris que j'étais une partie de lui et donc que je faisais partie de lui. *Que je viens de naître et ce, à cause de cette putain d'arme expérimentale... et que je suis cloué dans le corps d'un adolescent qui ne sait même pas marcher* Il me regarda, pensif. Fallait dire qu'on ne voyait pas ça tous lesjours non plus.

-Voii, Lussuria, tu vas t'occuper de lui... il vient de me dire qu'il vient à peine de naître... et bon, il lui faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

Le connard, il osait me reléguer à ce type qui adorait tout ce qu'il trouvait mignon. Je ressentais par contre très bien son amusement, bien sûr qu'il allait rigoler...pas pour longtemps. J'allais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et il dût le ressentir, car il me fit un sourire inquiétant pour d'autre, mais je savais très bien, il ne me croyait pas.

Je sentis la maman de la Varia me prendre dans ses bras et m'emmener dans une chambre qui était loin d'être la sienne. Mais bon, il n'alla pas très loin, parce que c'est là que le second décida de hurler pour que le boxeur revienne le voir...pour le trouver littéralement sur le sol. Sauf que lui, il se releva très rapidement et je fis la moue. Lui, il savait marcher au moins. Ne manquait plus que les autres voient un tel spectacle et je pourrais définitivement dire bonjour aux moqueries.

Et justement, quand on parle du loup, celui que je ne voulais pas voir dans cet état venait à peine d'arriver. Et pas pour dire qu'il s'inquiétait, non loin de là.

-Déchet, tu es bruyant...

-Ma, ma~ bossu, on a une nouvelle recrue.

Je me figeai, il venait de dire quoi là...que j'étais une recrue alors que je ne savais pas marcher, pas parler et encore moins me débrouiller tout seul. La suite, me laissa encore plus pantois.

-D'ici une semaine, ou deux, il devrait être en état de faire tout ce que Squa-chan fait.

Ah tiens, il avait déjà plus de bons sens, mais c'était quand même improbable que je fasse tout ce que Squalo faisait. Et puis, déjà que je n'étais même sa réplique exacte, je n'avais probablement pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui. Cela dit, il aime l'épée et je pouvais tout aussi bien prendre autre chose. L'arme n'étant pas au point, il était fort probable que ce que je pensais soit exacte et juste. Mais bon, vue le regard que le boss posa sur moi, j'en déduits qu'il ne me voyait pas du tout dans la Varia.

-Tch, si ce déchet fait tout ce que fait Squalo, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le prendre...on a déjà un déchet braillard, pas besoin d'un autre...

Je fis la moue et cette fois, il fallait que je parle, je voulais parler. Et j'allais y arriver! Mais d'abord je devais être capable de tenir sur mes jambes moi-même, sinon, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je misun pied sur le sol en m'accrochant au boxeur, bien sûr, Squalo me regarda en soupirant. Je déposai l'autre avec un peu d'écart pour tenir en équilibre, faut dire que c'était plus difficile que je l'avais imaginé.

Je voulus faire un pas, mais je perdis tout l'équilibre que j'avais et elle était déjà bien minuscule. À ma grande surprise et à celle de Squalo, ce fut Xanxus qui me rattrapa. Il me remit même sur pied alors que les autres lui lançaient un regard surpris. Ce que je pus voir dans ses yeux par contre, me fit sourire un tant soit peu. Je regardai de nouveau devant moi, faisant de petit pas. Je pris une grande inspiration, mais je me fis devancer par le second.

-Il n'est pas comme moi, si je me fis à ce qu'il pense, leur arme n'était pas tout à fait au point, donc il est fort probable qu'il ne soit pas du tout comme moi, la preuve, il a l'air d'un adolescent alors que je suis un adulte. Et comme il est, selon lui, une part de moi, il y avait une connexion entre nous deux. Voilà pourquoi je sais à quoi il pense et ce qu'il sent. Il doit d'ailleurs ressentir ce que je ressens aussi. Pas vrai gamin...

-Hypothèse...

Mot premier mot, ainsi que mes premiers pas, l'autre avec ses froufrous allait devenir une vraie guimauve. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil, correction, il l'était déjà. À croire que j'étais un môme et que c'était ma mère. Quoi que, avec ce que j'avais vu dans les yeux du boss, je pouvais facilement dire qu'il ne voulait pas que ce qui lui était arrivé m'arriver. Donc, il voulait que j'aie un vrai père*...hypothèse encore...* ''Voii, gamin, tu vas arrêter de n'émettre que des hypothèses... ça devient lord à la fin'' Je lui lançai un regard qui ne passa pas inaperçus auprès des autres. Et comme j'étais plus stable sur mes jambes, je lui lançai, étant moi bruyant que lui et surtout, je ne criais pas.

-Voii, je fais ce que je veux...

Et je levai les voiles. Enfin, je tentai, parce que je me fis saisir par l'arrière et me força à m'asseoir.

-Déchet, il te faut un nom... et après tu pourras partir...déchet

Ah tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé et à voir la tête de Squalo, lui non plus ne devait pas y avoir pensé... ce qui voulait dire que le boss était le seul à y avoir prêté attention. Bien sûr, l'autre était trop plongé dans son délire pour nous porter plus attention, sinon il aurait peut-être déjà décidé de mon nom. En y repensant bien, trouver un nom aussi était difficile...

-Déchet, tu as intérêt à te trouver un nom si tu veux entrer dans la Varia...

-Tch...on ne peut pas simplement m'appeler S... ça simplifierait beaucoup de choses...

-Ma, ma~ et si on t'appelait Angry...c'est pas mal non?

Je regardai Lussuria qui se trémoussait, tout content d'avoir trouvé un nom qui irait peut-être bien. Non, sérieusement, je préférais nettement mieux S, simple, court et pratique. Voilà pourquoi j'allais répliquer lorsque Xanxus et Squalo dirent en même temps.

-S, c'est mieux...

-...Déchet

-...Voii

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'ils rajoutent leur touche personnelle. Mais l'essentiel était là, trois contre un, je soupirai, je m'appelais donc S. Je fis un petit sourire et je me relevai, avec un peu de difficultés par contre, mais je prisrapidement mon équilibre, suffisamment pour pouvoir marcher...enfin faire quelques pas...parce que je venais de finir avec un allé simple direction, le sol. Sauf que je me fis encore attraper, par la même personne, soit Xanxus. Je soupirai, il n'allait pas finir par réellement me laisser tomber sur le sol.

Je perçus le rire de Squalo, enfin il ne riait pas vraiment, mais mentalement, il était littéralement plié de rire. D'ailleurs, je lui lançai un regard noir, ça lui apprendrait à rire de moi. Mais bon, je me remis sur pied et je me fis directement amené vers un autre endroit. Bien sûr, Squalo nous suivi, sinon il tombait sur le sol et moi aussi. Et je trébuchai pendant tout le long du chemin, pour simplement aller dans le bureau où Xanxus et Squalo faisaient leur paperasse.

-Déchet, puisque tu ressembles tant à l'autre déchet qui me sert de second, tu vas t'y mettre.

Je regardai le bureau de Squalo et je m'y approchai de mon mieux, c'est-à-dire, en trébuchant et en tentant vainement de garder un équilibre précaire. J'y arrivai finalement...mais lorsque vain le temps de lire et tout classer, je n'y pigeais absolument que dalle.

-Euh...c'est normal si je ne comprends pas...

-Voii, laisse-moi faire et vas t'asseoir gamin!

Charmant comme accueil tiens, j'étais à peine arrivé qu'on ne me laissait rien faire. Je soupirai en regardant autour de moi, pour voir si un truc m'intéressait plus que les autres. Je tombai finalement sur les flingue du boss, mais il était risqué d'y touchai. Alors, je ne fis que m'approchai, saisissant au passage une feuille blanche, un truc solide et un crayon. Je dessinai une réplique des flingues et j'y ajoutai parfois quelque modification, je retournai m'asseoir sur le divan qui était dans la pièce et je me mis cette fois-si à faire un plan. Alors que j'avais presque terminé de retoucher le plan, on me l'enleva des mains. Je levai mon regard vers celui qui me l'avait volé, pour me rendre compte que mince sourire satisfait s'était étiré sur les lèvres de Xanxus.

-Déchet, si tu arrives à faire ça, je crois qu'il va y avoir de la place pour toi.

Je le regardai surpris, il n'allait pas falloir dépenser pour ça, et qui dit argent dit Mammon, il avait donc très peu de chance pour que je puisse faire un tel flingue. Et au vu du regard que l'autre juste en face de moi avait, je ne donnais pas chère de ma peau si je ne le faisais pas.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que je peux faire si je ne peux même pas m'éloigner de Squalo-sempai... et puis, je ne crois pas non plus que ça va plaire à Mammon tout ça...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en rajouter plus qu'il se dirigea vers la porte et nous laissa seul l'épéiste et moi. Mais tout juste avant de franchir la porte il lança...

* * *

S : Il était temps que je sache marcher...

Xanxus toujours concentré sur le plan

Squalo : Voii, tu n'as que quelque minutes...c'est impossible de faire ça pour un bébé normal, imbécile...

À la prochaine


	3. Chapter II

Bien, comme j'ai plein d'idée et que je suis incapable d'écrire autre chose que ce que j'ai en tête eh bien voilà la suite! Pour les autres, ne vous en faites pas, elles vont bientôt avoir leur suite! Et désoler du grand temps que j'ai mis pour poster la suite, mais vous savez... c'est pas aussi simple de trouver de l'inspiration. Surtout quand les devoirs nous collent aux talons et qu'on a des examens par dessus la tête... comprenez-moi s'il vous plaît!

Ah oui, autre précision : RECHERCHE DÉSESPÉRÉMENT UN(E) BETA!

À prendre en note que les écris entre ``...`` sont les pensées de Squalo et que ce qui est entre *...* sont celle de la copie du second!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et rigolade aussi ^^!

* * *

Léger dédoublement

Chapitre II

Je regardai la porte, il n'allait quand même pas menacer Mammon d'approuver un tel projet, si? Et puis, avec ce qu'il avait dit ne m'inspirait rien de bon, surtout avec un tel sourire aux lèvres. Je me tournai Squalo, il avait l'air aussi interloqué que moi.

-Voii, la prochaine fois écoute, gamin!

-Hein? Vous me parliez...vous me disiez quoi exactement?

Je fis un petit sourire, mais je pus à peine dire quoi que ce soit, que ce qui s'était passé était dans ma tête. Je lançai un regard septique à l'argenter, il m'avait donc appelé trois fois. Je souris en revoyant la scène où Xanxus sortait en disant : Déchet, c'est moi le boss, c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter... Et il était parti comme ça.

Seulement le temps d'un soupire, qu'une explosion retentit, Squalo se précipita, moi à sa suite, vers l'endroit qui avait subi des dommages assez important. Puisque oui, un boss en colère peut être vraiment dangereux. Mais bon, pour une obscure raison, ce n'est pas ça qui monopolisa l'attention de tout le monde. Allez savoir comment j'avais fait...enfin, c'était peut-être justement parce qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas que je tenais leur attention.

-C'est donc lui qui va faire une telle arme...

Je reculai un peu, après tout, qui voulait être le centre d'une chamaille, surtout dans la mafia parmi une troupe d'assassin d'élite. Certainement pas moi. Mais bon, fallait dire aussi que c'était purement involontaire. Le pire étant que le boss semblait vraiment déterminer à avoir un flingue comme celui sur mon plan. Qui était d'ailleurs entre les mains de l'arcobaleno. Je soupirai, dans quelle galère m'étais-je bien plongé?

-S'il est capable de tous nous faire des armes performantes, pourquoi ne pas approuver le projet, Ushishishi.

Ce n'était pas vrai, si tout le monde était d'accord avec le prince, non seulement j'allais devoir revoir les flingues de Xanxus, mais j'allais aussi devoir modifier celle des autres. Le pire arriva, ils approuvèrent tout le prince. Autre soupire et je fus très vite entrainer par Xanxus vers une autre pièce. Bien sûr, le second nous suivi, fallait dire que ce n'était pas agréable de tomber sur le sol.

La dite pièce était son bureau à lui et Squalo. Je vis mon original reprendre la paperasse qu'il avait abandonnée quelques instants plus tôt. Tandis que moi, je me fis trainer jusqu'au bureau du détenteur de la flamme de la colère, pour continuer le plan inachevé. Le hic étant que je me retrouvaiassis sur les cuisses de Xanxus. Heureusement, mon coeur de battais pas à cent à l'heure, alors pourquoi cette jalousie de la part de requin.

J'eus un petit sourire, bien sûr, le second était amoureux. Mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je sentis une main sur ma hanche, mais que faisait-elle là? Sauf que ce qui n'aurait pas dû être là, remonta doucement vers le haut, m'arrachant un frisson et un gémir à Squalo. Minute, Squalo, gémir... je tournai ma tête vers lui, il avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche tant il était surpris.

Je compris vite que ce n'était pas moi que le boss voulait, mais bien son second. Je me retrouvai debout et le détenteur de la flamme de la colère s'acharnait en ce moment même à faire gémir l'argenté. Le hic étant que je ressentais absolument tout, ce qui m'amena à m'asseoir sur la chaise de celui qui s'amusait à torturer mon original.

Frisson, tremblement, spasme se mélangeaient aux soupire, gémir et même parfois cris. C'était quoi toutes ces sensations qui m'envahissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa découverte...enfin leurs découvertes. Je ne devais surtout pas leur jeter de coup d'oeil. Sinon, je sentais que j'allais peut-être être marqué à vie...si je vivais longtemps bien sûr.

Et pour l'heure, je devais trouver un moyen de me déconnecter de Squalo, sinon, cela allait finir en cauchemar. Ne penser à rien, non ça ne marchait pas. Ignorer tout ça, non plus. Je réfléchis, il devait y avoir un moyen, je ne pouvais pas toujours savoir les pensées de l'autre. Je pris une grande respiration et tentai de mon mieux pour faire un mur entre moi et mon original.

Pendant de longue minute où je pus entendre tout ce que les deux faisaient, il ne se passa rien. Puis au bout d'un moment, plus rien, je ne ressentais plus ce que le second subissait et un grand sourire vain forger sa place sur mes lèvres. Je me laissai tomber sur le dossier de la chaise en soupirant de bien être.

Comme je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin, je me concentrai de toutes mes forces sur le plan que j'avais délaissé. Bien sûr, j'en vins même à oublier les deux autres, qui continuaient toujours leur parti. Je retouchai à plusieurs détails du plan et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, ils avaient fini et l'autre me regardait faire, un peu contrarié. Et ce n'est que lorsque je sentis son regard lourd de sens sur moi, que je me tassai de sa chaise pour aller sur le divan.

-Déchet, pourquoi tu ne ressens plus ce que l'autre déchet sens?

-J'ai été capable de créer un mur mental qui me sépare de lui...

Je pus voir un Squalo soulagé et un Xanxus avec un léger sourire, ce qui était rare tiens. Bon, plus si rare que ça depuis que j'étais là. Cependant, je ne pus pas me replonger dans mon plan, qu'on toqua à la porte. Celui qui était devant n'attendit pas de réponse et entra. Il s'agissait de Levi, qui semblait d'ailleurs légèrement confus.

-Bossu... les Vongolas sont dans l'entrée... il semble qu'on est oublié qu'ils venaient aujourd'hui.

-VOII, je l'avais pourtant dit hier...

Il reçut quand même un verre par la tête, que je ne sentis pas. Je soupirai, j'allais devoir les rencontrer, même si je voulais finir ce que je tenais entre les mains avant. Je fus donc contraint de descendre avec Squalo et le boss qui flemmardait derrière. Accompagné de Lussuria, du prince et de Mammon, qui était assis sur Bel.

Je regardai tous ceux qui étaient présents, soit le decimo et ses gardiens, mais il y en avait deux autres. Et a priori, Squalo ne devait pas connaître le deuxième. En gros, il s'agissait de Basil et d'un roux aux yeux rouge. Ah tiens, il tenait d'ailleurs la main de Tsunayoshi. Ces deux-là sortaient peut-être ensemble, après tout.

-Je vois que vous nous avez oubliés, ha, ha!

-C'est qui le nouveau?

Le gardien de la pluie et de la tempête, ceux-là étaient de parfaits contraires et pourtant, ils étaient mains dans la main. S'harmonisant l'un à l'autre. Ils venaient de parler l'un après l'autre. Et comme je m'y entendais, Lussuria prit les devants.

-Ma, ma~ vous avez remarqué notre petit nouveau!

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais non, ils font seulement dire ça comme ça. Bien sûr qu'il m'avait remarqué abruti... je posai mon regard sur un éclat derrière la fenêtre. Je fronçai les sourcils et je m'en approchai. Au même moment, la vitre éclata pour laisser entrer ceux qui avaient établi un camp pour un prototype.

Je reculai vivement, ils étaient surement là pour chercher vengeance. Je fus rapidement tiré vers l'arrière par Squalo. Et comme on dit que rien n'arrive jamais pour rien, le sort voulu que je sois près de Xanxus à l'instant même où on tenta de braquer l'arme vers lui.

Sauf que cette fois, l'arme avait été reconstituée et n'était plus la même. Mais ça, il n'y avait que moi et Squalo pour le savoir. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, tout le monde avaient en main une arme. Ou était en hyper mode, pour Tsuna et le rouquin. Tous, sauf moi. Je n'avais aucune arme pour moi et prendre celle d'un autre le priverait de la sienne. Mais j'avais toujours le corps à corps... non mauvaise idée. Surtout quand on sait à peine se déplacer convenablement.

Ce fut par pur réflexe, enfin ce je considérais comme tel, que je poussai Xanxus pour l'écarter du rayon. Le hic étant que le rayon nous avait atteint à l'instant même où mes mains entraient en contact avec le bras du boss. Ce qui nous projeta sur un mur tous les deux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, un mur qui refusait de bouger ça faisait mal.

Je me relevai douloureusement, je voyais trouble et tout semblait aller trop vite. Comme si j'allais au ralentit, tout le monde était au combat, alors que moi, je me sentais lourd. Je sentis d'ailleurs le mur que j'avais créé entre moi et Squalo s'écrouler. Pourtant, je ne sentais rien de ce qu'il sentait. Je me relevai difficilement, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la vitesse normal de ce monde. Je secouai la tête, recouvrant cette fois la totalité de mes esprits... et d'ailleurs me permettant d'apercevoir une légère différence en moi. Retour sur la bagarre qui faisait rage... puisque tout c'était passé si vite qu'elle était déjà terminée. Bien oui, avec tous les mafioso qui s'étaient mis de la partie, ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que c'était nous qui avions l'avantage.

Je regardai autour de moi, je vis les flammes du soleil s'activer pour soigner les blessures ou les égratignures. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que la guimauve qui servait de maman à la Varia s'occupait de ma tête. Il y avait du sang qui coulait de ma tempe que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Je fermai les yeux et malheureusement pour moi, Lussuria semblait avoir vu un truc étrange.

-S-kun, depuis quand tu as les yeux carmin. Ils sont de la même couleur que ceux de boss-chan.

J'ouvris les yeux, il venait de dire quoi se tarer. Que j'avais les yeux de Xanxus. Mais c'était impossible, sinon... j'étais idiot, l'arme avait été modifiée. Et au moment de l'impact, je touchais le bras du boss pour l'éloigner du rayon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit déchet. Le gamin aurait les mêmes yeux que moi.

-VOIII, comment il peut avoir ses yeux alors qu'il est supposé être mon clone...

Il venait de dire une phrase chaque et ils avaient fait taire tout le monde, à eux deux. Je soupirai, je voyais déjà les autres posés un paquet de question plus inutile les une que les autres. La maman de la Varia ayant fini ses soins, je me levai en soupirant de nouveau et je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Cependant, je me fis happer par derrière par celui à qui j'avais emprunté la couleur des yeux.

-Tiens, tu as raison déchet, le gamin a mes yeux.

-Ma, ma~ il va falloir raconter l'histoire aux autres!

Xanxus avait un mince sourire, Squalo semblait plongé dans ses pensées et moi, eh bien je voulais partir, je n'avais nullement envie de me coltiner toute la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir. Sans parler de ceux qui ne pigeraient absolument que dalle. Seulement, l'épéiste et le boss devait avoir une tout autre opinion de la mienne, puisque je fus obligé de rester.

La maman guimauve de la troupe d'assassin ne se priva pas du tout leur raconter. Et là, il y eut un bogue générale. Parce que moi et Squalo étions éloignés l'un de l'autre et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions encore tombés sur le sol.

* * *

J'espère que se chapitre vous a plu! Je me suis donné du mal pour le finir et le posté...

Squalo : VOIII, tu vas arrêter de nous tourné en ridicule!

Lussuria : Ma, ma~ Squa-chan calme toi...

Squalo : VOIII, ta gueule

À la revoyure! (soit, quand je vais avoir le temps)


End file.
